pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain's Charizard
This Charizard is a / -type Pokémon owned by Alain. When it mega evolves, it changes into a / -type Pokémon. Biography Alain received Charizard when it was still a Charmander from Professor Sycamore when Alain was still working with him.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I It was shown in a flashback that it battled against Lysandre's Pyroar when it was a Charmeleon, but it lost. Lysandre told Alain he could achieve greatness if he became the strongest - hence why he offered a Charizardite for Charmeleon and a Key Stone for Alain.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Charizard was used in a battle against Astrid and her Absol. Absol used Psycho Cut to counter Flamethrower and used Megahorn, but Charizard blocked the attack. Both Pokémon Mega Evolved and started an intense battle. Mega Chariazrd used Steel Wing, but was countered by Mega Absol's Megahorn. Mega Charizard repeated the attack, hitting Mega Absol. Mega Chariazrd used Dragon Claw. Mega Absol used Dark Pulse to counter Mega Charizard's Flamethrower, but Mega Charizard used Blast Burn, defeating Mega Absol in an instant. Charizard later faced Remo and his Mega Garchomp. Remo believed Alain to be claiming lies, saying Charizard was a dragon-type Pokémon. Alain Mega Evolved Charizard, proving his fact. Garchoo used Dragon Rush, hitting Mega Charizard, who retaliated with Flamethrower. Mega Garchomp used Dual Chop and clashed with Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw, but Mega Garchomp got defeated. Alain used Charizard against yet another Mega Pokémon, this time Siebold and his Blastoise. Mega Charizard dodged Blastoise's Hydro Pump and tried to hit it with Dragon Claw, but missed. Blastoise used Skull Bash, but Mega Charizard used Dragon Claw to counter the move. Siebold Mega Evolved Blastoise, whose Dragon Pulse, that was powered by its ability Mega Launcher, dealt a lot of damage to Mega Charizard. Mega Blastoise used Hydro Pump, hitting Mega Charizard, who endured the attack, exchanging blows by using Flamethrower against Mega Blastoise's Power-Up Punch. Mega Charizard managed to hit Mega Blastoise with Dragon Claw, but was defeated by its Dragon Pulse.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Alain challenged Steven Stone for a battle after seeing his Mega Stickpin. Alain used his Mega Charizard while Steven used his Metagross. Mega Charizard started off with Flamethrower, though Metagross used Psychic to cancel the attack. Steven Mega Evolved his Metagross, who used Flash Cannon to hit Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard used Dragon Claw, hitting Mega Metagross, who retaliated with Meteor Mash, bashing Mega Charizard onto a rock. Mega Charizard used Blast Burn, but Mega Metagross was not affected, while Steven warned Alain not to underestimate Metagross. When the two Pokémon were about to clash with Dragon Claw and Meteor Mash, a Flamethrower interrupted the battle and both Pokémon stopped with battling and reverted back to their normal forms. It was revealed that Lysandre was the one who interrupted the battle. When Mega Rayquaza appeared, Alain used his Mega Charizard to stop Mega Rayquaza from attacking the shrine that consisted of the megalith. Mega Charizard used Flamethrower, but Mega rayquaza dodged the attack and attacked Mega Charizard with Dragon Ascent. Mega Metagross managed to save Mega Charizard before Mega Rayquaza used Draco Meteor to destroy the ruins. Alain used his Charizard again when Groudon and Kyogre were battling against each other for the megalith. Mega Charizard targeted Primal Groudon for attacks, leaving Steven's Mega Metagross to handle Primal Kyogre. Primal Groudon used Solarbeam, but missed Mega Charizard, who used Flamethrower. Primal Groudon attacked with Precipice Blades, though Mega Charizard crashed through the rocks with Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard used Steel Wing, but was badly injured by Groudon's Precipice Blades and crashed into the iced land. Alain went to Charizard and saw that the flame on its tail became smaller and retrieved Charizard so it couldn't take more damage. After the battle around the megalith, Alain asked Lysandre for more battles, wanting to get much stronger. Lysandre allowed him so and Alain sent Charizard to battle a trainer's Mega Tyranitar.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Both Alain and Charizard wanted to become stronger, so Lysandre thought of a challenge. The challenge consisted of ten Mega Evolution trainers; Alain accepted the challenge, but was warned if he was defeated even in a single challenge, he'd had to hand over his Key Stone and Charizardite to Lysandre. In the battle against Mega Venusaur, Mega Charizard used Flamethrower, but Mega Venusaur took less damage due to Thick Fat and poisoned Mega Charizard with Venoshock. Mega Venusaur used Vine Whip, binding Mega Charizard and slamming it to the ground. Mega Charizard managed to free itself and repel Mega Venusaur's Seed Bomb and defeat it with Dragon Claw. After the battle, Alain gave Pecha Berry to Charizard, who ate it, curing its poison status. Before Mairin could speak to Alain, a new challenger came, who sent and Mega Evolved Alakazam. Mega Alakazam used Psycho Cut, hitting Mega Charizard, who retaliated with Dragon Claw. After defeating Mega Alakazam and Mega Aggron, Mairin approached Alain, who brushed her off. After Mairin ran away, Charizard wasn't very pleased of how Alain handled and Alain noticed it. After Mega Charizard defeated a Mega Pinsir with Dragon Claw, Alain faced his last challenger: the Elite Four, Malva and her Houndoom. Mega Charizard used Flamethrower, which Houndoom absorbed with Flash Fire before being Mega Evolved. Mega Houndoom used Flamethrower, hitting Mega Charizard and filling the area with Smog. Mega Charizard used Flamethrower to clear the smoke and proceeded to attack with Steel Wing, but was hit by Mega Houndoom's Crunch, knocking Mega Charizard on the floor. Mega Charizard freed itself with Flamethrower. Mega Houndoom used Dark Pulse, which Mega Charizard tried to counter with Dragon Claw, but got hit by Crunch. The Mega Pokémon used Flamethrower attacks, which collided. Mega Houndoom attempted to defeat Mega Charizard with Crunch, but Mega Charizard summoned a great load of power and defeated Mega Houndoom with Blast Burn. Both Charizard and Alain were happy when they succeeded in completing the challenge. After Alain took off on his mission to gather more energy to recover Chespie, Alain and his Charizard faced a trainer who had a Mega Banette.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Alain will send his Charizard and Mega Evolve it in a battle against Ash's Greninja, who will use his own special power. Known moves Voice actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Charmander and a Charmeleon) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese and English as a Charizard) *Tom Wayland (English as a Charmander and a Charmeleon) Gallery Charizardite X anime.png|Charizard's Charizardite X Alain Charmander.png|As Charmander Alain Charmeleon.png|As Charmeleon Alain's Mega Charizard X.png|As Mega Charizard X Alain Charizard Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower Alain Mega Charizard X Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Mega Charizard X Alain's Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Mega Charizard X Alain`s Charizard Thunder Punch.PNG|Using Thunder Punch as Mega Charizard X References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon